Marina
by brokenfeathers
Summary: Marina, Will's new best friend tells the story of what happens after TAS. (have to have read the book to understand, also, might give away plot.)
1. Enter Marina

I lay on my back on the damp grass, staring up into the endless string of stars above me. Their milky silvery light shining and making the whole world look as if it were made out of tinsel. A streak of the light shot across the sky. I heard someone coming outside from the house disturbing my reverie.  
  
"Marina!" Sydney called from the porch. Her slim form silhouetted by the yellow light pouring from the door, seeming alien compared to the starlight I had been looking at. "Where are you?"  
  
"Over here Syd," I said standing up and brushing loose the dewy blades of grass from my hair.  
  
"What are you doing out there?" my twin sister asked. Her face identical to mine peered through the dark to try and see me.  
  
"Looking at the stars," I said.  
  
"Again?" she said with a snicker. "You are always looking at the sky, why did I even ask?" she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"So did you just come out here to torture me or do you have a purpose?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, mom sent me out to get you for dinner."  
  
"Ok, I'm coming," I said stealing one more glance at the sparkling stars. I walk over to the door through the tall grass. It brushed my knees as I pushed it to the side leaving a trail to where I had been lying. I stepped into the warmth of the house and closed the door behind me. I watched Sydney walk down the hall in front of me to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi honey," my mom said setting a bowl of salad on the table as I walked in. The vibrant green and the red of the tomatoes clashed to form a cheery splash of color to the drab kitchen. The wallpaper was old as was the table, which was set on a worn rug. I sat down next to her and Syd sat across from me, the last seat of the table was empty, as it had been since last year when dad died. It was hard for We all folded our arms as the prayer over the food was said and then we dished out the food. "So girls, how was your day?"  
  
"Good," Sydney said then paused. "Eric sprayed milk out his nose! It was so funny," she said as she giggled. My sister acts a lot younger than fourteen, or maybe I just act like I'm much older. We may look alike but we are completely different. 


	2. Stars/Enter Will

Chapter 2 of Marina  
  
By perfectangel  
  
  
  
  
  
*a/n Will comes into this chapter! *All rejoice* YAY!!!!!!! Ok, um, so enjoy! Don't forget to review after you read cause if you don't, the author gets depressed. *Sticks out her lower lip* We wouldn't want *that* would we? : )  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood up, picked up my plate and cup, and set them on the counter, saying goodnight to my mom and Sydney as I walked to the hall. I walked slowly up the stairs at the end of the hall passing the pictures of dad on the wall by the stairs. I put my head down and kept walking, memories shoving into my mind from when he died. Once in my room, I grabbed the phone and dialed Will's number. Will was my best friend, only problem is that he seems like he is hiding something. I was determined to find out what. He was just closed up so tightly though! I sat down on my bed and leaned my head back on the pillows as it rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Ms. Malone, is Will there?"  
  
"Yes, hold on a minute Marina. And please just call me Mary, Ms. Malone makes me feel old." I laughed. Ms. Malone, old? No possible way.  
  
"Hey Marina," Will greeted me happily.  
  
"Hi Will," I said. "So, since tomorrow is Saturday do you want to do something?"  
  
"Sure, do you want to come over?"  
  
"If that's ok with Ms. Malo- …Mary."  
  
"Ok, hold on let me ask," he said. I heard some voices faintly and then Will's voice saying, "She says it's fine."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then," I said.  
  
"All right, good night Marina," he said.  
  
"'Night Will," I said in farewell. I heard a click on the line then I hung up too. I put the phone down on its cradle and went to my dresser. I pulled out my pajamas and slipped them on, the warm flannel rubbing against my skin. I slipped under the covers and fell asleep right away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood on the porch and rang the bell. There was some movement inside and the door swung open. Will stood in front of me with his cat curled up on his arm purring softly. He smiled although I could tell he was upset about something. "Hey, come on inside," he said.  
  
"Ok," I said walking into the entryway. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me shaking his head and really smiling this time, "You can always tell can't you?"  
  
"Yep," I said brightly. "So what's going on?" I pressed.  
  
"Oh, just remembering someone who I will never see ever again," he said then stopped looking even more upset.  
  
"I know how that is," I said thinking of my dad.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad."  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry," he said.  
  
"It's ok, I miss him. Who is it that you miss?"  
  
"My dad, and someone else."  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it ok?" he said angrily. Seeing my hurt face he added, "Sorry, I didn't mean to get mad. It's just hard." I had found out a little, he had lost his dad and someone else also, but who? I wouldn't push right now, not the right time. We spent the whole day together hanging out at his house.  
  
That night, I asked, "Will? Do you want to come with me and watch the stars? I know it sounds weird. My dad and me used to all the time though. It's good to do when you need to think about something."  
  
"Ok," he said a little unwillingly. We walked to my house, and lay down in the grass like I had the night before. "Wow," he whispered. "There are so many."  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Off to the left I heard something, then the grass in that area moved. I tapped Will on the arm and pointed. "There's something over there."  
  
"It's probably just Kirjava," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"What? Your pet cat?"  
  
"She's not a pet, she's a daemon!"  
  
"A what?!" I asked confused.  
  
"Oh, um…" he stuttered.  
  
  
  
*a/n BWAH HA HA! Cliffhanger! Review, and I'll be nice and continue. 


	3. Math Class and Burgers

"So, if y equals five then x equals what?" Mr. Smith, the most feared teacher at Valley jr. High, my math teacher, asked in his nasal tone. I lost track of what was going on then because I noticed Will over in the corner writing something on a piece of notebook paper. I thought of what I had heard last weekend about daemons, witches, bears, knives, alethiometers, and a girl named Lyra. Remembering what he had told me that night, I sat dazed. None of it seemed possible, but it had to be true. Will would never lie about that. Besides, I thought, recalling his expression as he spoken. It was so full of passion, longing, and fierceness. I still hadn't talked to him since he told me about it.  
  
He finished whatever he was writing and handed it to the boy sitting next to him. I heard him whisper, "Pass this to Marina." The boy, Paul, looked shocked. Will, shy quiet Will, was passing loud outgoing Marina a note? He shook his head looking confused and passed the note along. After a few weird looks and three hands later, it arrived at my desk. I pulled it down below my desk and unfolded it quietly. I read it quickly:  
  
Marina,  
  
Meet me at your locker after school to talk.  
  
-Will  
  
I looked up to see he was watching me; I nodded and turned to look at the board. "Marina," Mr. Smith said through his nose. "In this equation, what does x equal?"  
  
"Um," I said looking around frantically. Will mouthed, ItenI, to me. Looking up at Mr. Smith I said, "Ten?" My voice was calm and even.  
  
"Correct," Mr. Smith said. "Oh, and by the way, nice save." I blushed crimson looking at my hands where the note was. At least he hadn't noticed that. "Wait a minute, note please," he said his hand outstretched. Reluctantly I handed it to him. "Hmmm, meet me at your locker after school to talk, Will." This time both Will and I blushed. "About what may I ask to talk about? Hmm?"  
  
"Uh, um, not sure, I just got the note. I didn't send it," I said. Oops. I cringed. ISorry Will.I I mouthed.  
  
"So, what was so important William?"  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I do not think that is your business." Mr. Smith's mouth dropped to the floor. No one had ever spoken to him that way, ever. Not quite sure what to do he turned around and began teaching again. I must have looked pretty shocked, along with the rest of the class and Mr. Smith.  
  
Will met my eyes; his face was turning red from trying not to laugh at the look on my face. He smiled slightly then looked up at the board. I asked to use the restroom where I began laughing insanely. My giggles reverberated off the walls causing it to sound as if two of me were laughing madly. I soon returned to class and finished out the rest of the day. That afternoon at my locker I met Will as planned.  
  
  
  
"So," I said grinning. "Where has the sudden courage to stand up to Mr. Smith come from eh?"  
  
"Left over from my little adventure. Which is what I want to talk to you about," he said his face becoming serious.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that was it," I said shifting my messenger bag's strap. My shoulder was sore where it had been rubbing. "But what do you need to say about it is the question."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if well, if you believed me," he said sheepishly looking at his feet.  
  
"Oh course I believe you! I have no reason not to… Besides, I know you wouldn't lie to your IbestI friend now would you?" I said laughing.  
  
"That's true, but who ever said you were my best friend?" he tried to say this seriously but couldn't pull it off. He ended up laughing along with me.  
  
"Well, since you believe me, there's something I want to show you," he said motioning me to follow. I trailed behind him the whole way to his flat begging him to tell me what he was going to show me.  
  
"Please!? Please, please, please? What is it? Come on, tell me!" He just shook his head. I decided to try a different approach, "Is it bigger than a breadbox? Smaller? Hello? Well, what is it!" No matter how much I begged, he wouldn't say anything except an occasional, not telling you.  
  
Finally, we arrived. Opening the door he dropped his backpack by the door calling to see if anyone was home. No one answered so he just led me upstairs to his room and pulled out a small box. Inside was something wrapped in velvet. "Ok Marina, you know that knife?"  
  
"Oh my freaking gosh! Is that it! Holy cow!" I said amazed. I bent down to get a closer look. The metal shards glittered and shone. Even ruined and broken, the knife was mesmerizing. "It's beautiful," I whisper.  
  
"Yeah," he said sadly. "This knife was both good and bad in my life. It was good because it allowed me to meet Lyra. It was the thing that made that window in Catigazze. It is a horrible thing because it took her away. The dust… leaking… I'm never going to see Lyra again," he said crying but trying not to let me see.  
  
"Oh Will," I sad wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry! I wish I could do something to help. I must be terrible. And everyone you told before most likely didn't believe you. Having to just go on with your life without anyone to share this burden with. I promise, from now on I'll be there if you need to talk to someone," I said hurriedly. "I wish I'd known before. I could have been a better friend." He stopped crying and looked at me.  
  
"You know what?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Your shirt has tears all over it," he said and began laughing.  
  
"You are going to pay!" I said giggling.  
  
"Uh oh!" he yelped backing up and putting the box away. I lunged at him tackling him to the ground. "Ah!" he said laughing as I tickled him. He squirmed, trying to get loose but he couldn't because he was laughing so hard. After I figured he'd had enough, I flopped down on the floor next to him. "You're evil ya know?" he said.  
  
"Yep, I know!" I said sitting up.  
  
"So, now that you've seen the knife, and me cry, and then laugh all in a matter of minutes, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, I am kind of hungry," I said. "I say we go get milk shakes and burgers."  
  
"You read my mind," he said standing. After we were settled in a booth with our food, I group of kids from school walked over. Two of them were in our math class.  
  
"Paul here tells us that while you were passing a note to my girl Marina…"  
  
"Just because we went out once Idoesn'tI mean I'm your girl!"  
  
"Whatever," he said waving his hand. "Anyways, I hear you were caught by Mr. Smith and you told him off. This true?"  
  
"First of all, you owe Marina an apology, and second of all yes, I did," he said.  
  
"Sweet! That guy had it coming," the guy, his name was James, said. "Oh yeah, and Marina, sorry." The guys then turned around and left, shoving James for actually apologizing to me. There are a couple things we should get straight here. I was one of the more popular people at school and Will, wasn't. Even though we were best friends, nobody knew. We hung out on weekends since our weekdays were always so busy. He was always helping Mary out with her research. I never knew how he helped and what it was about until last Saturday night. James and I had gone out once last week. No one at school knew the quiet side of me, the side of me that cried about my dad's death and looked at the stars. Only my family did, and Will. Me and Will have never gone out and never will. We are friends and that is how it will stay. Will loves Lyra, not me. I love Will as a brother, and only as a brother.  
  
Our number was called and we got up and got our food. We sat down again and while we munched our fries, we talked more about the whole thing. 


	4. Broken Backpack and Will's Mom

After we finished eating, we went back over to Will's to get my backpack that I had left there earlier. We walked into the house and went through the kitchen to the stairs and then up to his room. I picked up my bag and went over to the stairs telling Will thank you for standing up for me back at the fast food place. About half way down the stairs, we heard a door open downstairs. We heard Mary's voice call out, "Will are you home?"  
  
"Yes Mary, I'm right here," Will replied walking into the kitchen. The strap of my bag decided to break right then, spilling papers out all over the stairs. I began to pick them up and shove them in my pack when Mary began speaking.  
  
"Will, I know you don't want to hear this, but your mother is missing from the hospital. They said that this afternoon when they went in to check on her, she was gone."  
  
"What? Where is she? I have to find her!" Will cried, forgetting I was still here. My mind began to spin furiously. His mother? I thought his mother was dead. I never knew for sure because I didn't think it was any of my business. But she was alive and was in a hospital and had gone missing! I quickly shoved the rest of my papers in my backpack and lifted it to my shoulder. I walked forward slowly and heard Mary say:  
  
"I think it might have something to do with your father. She never really let the fact that he died in another world sink in. She refused to believe it. I know I wouldn't have in her position." Just as she said this I walked around the corner. "Marina! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh oh. When you told me about mom, she completely slipped my mind," Will said.  
  
"What did you hear?" Mary asked suspiciously.  
  
"She already knows about last year," Will said. (a/n was it last year? I don't remember.) I accidentally said something and I ended up telling all of it to her. "Please don't be mad! I know, I know, I we agreed not to tell, but she says she believes me. Besides, she is my best friend," Will explained.  
  
"Please don't get mad at him Mary! It's not his fault. It was an accident. I promise I won't tell anyone!" I looked down at the floor. "I better go," I said running out of the house.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
I ran all the way home not looking back. I remember people calling after me as I left Will's. I never stopped. I went in to my room and threw my backpack in the corner. I began to cry. I was crying not because I was afraid or upset, I just needed to. I was crying for Will and Lyra, my mom, Will's mom, my dad, my sister and I. I just had to let it all out. My mom knocked on the door but left after I didn't answer.  
  
I didn't come out for dinner because I'd eaten with Will. That night, I sat by my window in my nightgown. I saw the sky darken and turn a deep blue. So dark it looked black. Just like in a documentary I'd seen about the bottom of the ocean. I had wished I could go there. It would be so peaceful there. 


	5. Stranger in the Dark

I walked down the street, it was dark and I was just getting home from my friend Chrissie's house. I passed a dark alley way and started to shake. Chrissie's mom had offered a ride home but I told her I'd just walk. "Stupid!" I said under my breath  
  
"I am?" said a voice from behind. I shrieked and spun around. I backed into the circle of light that a nearby street light cast.  
  
"Who's there?" I said shakily.  
  
"It's me, Will," said the voice. "I didn't know any other way to talk to you. You won't answer my calls, you won't talk to me at school, and I doubt that you would talk to me if I came to your house. Not to mention your sister and mom would want to know everything and eavesdrop."  
  
"Your probably right. I don't know why I'm ignoring you. I just…" I said trailing off.  
  
"It's ok," he said finally. I know what you mean, you felt uncomfortable talking to me. You most likely didn't know what to say… what I'm trying to say is I understand."  
  
"Your absolutely right. I guess I didn't know what to do," I said quietly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I missed you. Life is hard without a best friend," he said with a wry smile. I smiled a small smile back.  
  
"I don't want to upset you, but have you heard any news about your mother?" I asked.  
  
"No, but, I am planning on doing something about her. I am going to find her," he said. "I know it sounds stupid but if I can find my father in the world of the dead, I can find my mom in this world. But wait, what if she found a widow they hadn't closed yet…" he said trailing off. My eyes grew twice as large.  
  
"No, if that happened, there's no telling where she is, or what she is doing!"  
  
"This is going to be hard finding her. Are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the only help you have, except for Mary."  
  
"The thing is, I don't know if we can do it. Last time, I had the alethiometer, knife, angels, bears, witches, and… Lyra. Not to mention Mary is in London for some conference."  
  
"Oh, I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll figure it out somehow," he said.  
  
'Yeah, somehow,' I thought. Then I said out loud, "Um, don't you think we should get home. It's getting late, and my mom thought I was going to be home by 7 o'clock, and it's," I looked at my watch. "Nine thirty! She's probably sent out a search party by now," I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Let's go then, I'll walk you home."  
  
"Um, Will, Mary's gone right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, no one is at your house then."  
  
"True, but what has that got to do with anything?"  
  
"I don't want you to be all alone!"  
  
"I do all the time. I mean, when my mom was, well I mean, before everything, I was practically alone. My mom was there, but wasn't there, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, but you don't deserve to be alone! How long is Mary going to be gone?"  
  
"Until next week," said Will quietly.  
  
"That's it, you are coming to my house and bunking in the guest room," I said firmly, my face set decisively.  
  
He laughed and said, "Ok, ok, I'm coming home with you. You don't think your mom will mind do you?"  
  
"No way, as long as you stay downstairs in the guest room. She has this idea in her head that we like each more than friends," I said. We both cracked up. The idea was enough to make as laugh.  
  
"Yeah, well, the one she should be worried about is your sister! I swear, she is in love with me or something!" I giggled.  
  
"She has a crush on you big time, it scary!" We both laughed as we walked up my porch steps and realized we'd gotten to my house. The door flew open and there stood my mom, she had that mad look where you knew she was really worried but also really mad. 


	6. Over night

"Marina, where have you been!?" my mom practically yelled as she ran forward hugging me. "I was so worried!"  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I was on my way home when I saw Will," I said. My mom finally noticed he was there.  
  
"Oh, Will, hello!" my mom said. "Come in you two." I let out I sigh of relief; she had forgotten to be mad since she was too busy being polite with company. "Marina, we'll talk about your curfew later," she said. I hung my head and followed.  
  
"Mom, Mary isn't going to be at home for a whole week and I didn't want Will to be alone… I invited him to stay with us until she gets back. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yes, that's fine," she said. "You can borrow one of our big night shirts." A look of panic flashed across his face. "Don't worry, we have a plain white one. No pinks or frills will get near you." You could see him relax at that as we walked to the closet and pulled it out. We got blankets and pillows for the guest room and made the bed for him. "We will go pick up some of your things tomorrow. It is too late right now. 'Night Will," she said as she left the room.  
  
"Will," I said as soon as she was out of earshot. "Where is Kirjava?"  
  
"Oh, she's outside. She likes to wander at night. Don't worry, she never goes too far," he added when he saw my worried face.  
  
"Ok, does she know where you are though?"  
  
He gave me a bemused look and said, "Hello? She is a part of me! Don't you think she knows where I am? I mean, my foot knows where I am, my arm knows where I am, why shouldn't she?"  
  
"Oh yeah," I said. "Good point." Just then Sydney walked in.  
  
"Hi Will," she said coyly. She perched on the edge of the bed and looked at Will. "So," she said in a singsong voice that seemed to soar and glide. "I heard that you're staying for a whole week!"  
  
"Yeah, I am," he replied uncomfortably shifting from one foot to the other. "You know, I'm kinda tired and I think I'm going to turn in."  
  
"Oh, alright then. Good night William," Sydney said standing up and flouncing out of the room.  
  
After she was gone, Will said, "She just called me 'William'! Only the grumpy old teachers call me that."  
  
I laughed and told him I'd better go before my mom started to think something. "See you in the morning 'William'," I said in a high voice. We both dissolved into giggles as I staggered out of the room because I was laughing so hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Will, wake up," my mom called from the door. Will's eyes slowly pried themselves open as he sat up. "Morning darling, did the sand man give you too much of his sand?" she said laughing.  
  
"Good morning," Will said breathing deeply. "What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"Seven thirty, you better hurry up or else you will be late for school. You'll be walking  
  
with Marina."  
  
"Ok, I'm coming," he said walking to the door and going to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Will!" Sydney said. "Did you have any dreams about a certain person, er, um, or anything?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said shaking his head irritated.  
  
"Morning Will," I said taking a bite of my toast.  
  
"Good morning Marina!" he said relieved to see me.  
  
"Hurry up, we need to leave," I said standing up. Will grabbed a pop-tart on his way out of the kitchen.  
  
"Um, is Sydney walking with us?" Will asked looking kind of pale.  
  
"No, she goes in a carpool even though we live so close to the school. My mom usually makes me go too so I won't walks alone. I hate it, all those giggling friends of my sister." I paused. "It's amazing how different me and her are."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Will said. "I'm glad too. I don't really like that type. I like people like you. They remind me of Lyra." I blushed.  
  
"I could never come close to Lyra," I said. "She sounds so wonderful."  
  
"She is," he said dreamily. We had reached the steps of the school and the bell rang.  
  
"See you in math Will," I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, see you later," he said waving.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
a/n so, how was that chapter? Good? Sucky? Review and tell me. If I made any spelling or grammar mistakes just tell me. I noticed in my last chapter about 5 that my computer didn't pick up on when I reread it. Just let me know so that I can fix it. If you have any ideas of what you might like to happen, just tell me in a review or e-mail me at normalperson@normalpeoplescareme.com (yes, that is my actual e-mail) I might use your idea if I like it. Also tell me if you like the direction this is going. I know that nothing that exciting has happened but I'm building up to that. This is going to be a long story, a very long story. As in 20+ chapter story… I hope. Anyways, review! 


	7. Midnight Departure

After school, we went back to my house and did our homework. After we finished we went out to the porch. Will sat on the top step and I sat on the next step down with my knees drawn up to my chin.  
  
"Marina, I'm leaving in a couple days," Will said out of the blue. "To find my mom."  
  
"Your leaving?" my voice came out like a squeak.  
  
"I have got to find my mom. She's out there somewhere and I have to go to her." We sat in silence for a moment not knowing what to say. Finally, I said something without event meaning to.  
  
"Will, I coming with you."  
  
"No, Marina, you can't! You can't just leave, what about your mom, your sister, and everything. You can't!"  
  
"I can and I will," I said firmly. "You're going to need another person out there. You can't do this alone."  
  
He hung his head and took a deep breath. "Marina, I can't let you go. It could be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"And I can't let my best friend go out there alone! I'm coming with you ok? I'm coming."  
  
"Marina, you are one of the most stubborn people I've ever met," he said running his fingers through his hair and shaking his head. "Since there is no way I'm going to get you to stay, I have no choice but to have you come along."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
Over the next few days, we packed things and stored them at Mary's flat so my mom or sister wouldn't find them. We bought a map, compass, and flashlight and stuck them in with our things. We each brought two changes of clothes and food, just small stuff like beef jerky and things. We also emptied our saving accounts and brought along our money. We were ready to go and were just waiting for the right time.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Marina," came a soft whisper. "Marina!" the voice said a little louder. "Wake up, we're leaving. Let's go!' I woke up and saw Will kneeling by my bed. "Come on."  
  
"I'm coming I said. I pulled off the blankets revealing me fully dressed. I stood up, shoved my feet into my shoes and followed Will to Mary's flat. We gathered our things and slipped out the front door only to have a light in our eyes.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Sydney said switching off the light. She had a backpack slung over her shoulders and she was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. "I heard you two talking on the porch and have been spying on you," she confessed. "If you don't take me with you, I'm telling mom that you are running away."  
  
"We're not running away," I said.  
  
"Yeah, you're finding Will's mom I know. I'm coming with you to help."  
  
"Listen Sydney," Will said. "This isn't going to be some little field trip. This is going to be hard and dangerous. You're not coming."  
  
"The you're not going. I'll tell my mom and then you will both be at home. You won't be going anywhere."  
  
I turned to Will and he said, "If you have everything that you're going to need, then you can come." I smiled slyly. She most likely packed a bunch of clothes and that was all.  
  
"Fine," she said angrily dumping out her back. Four shirts, two pants, fruit snacks, poptarts, and her wallet fell out. She opened the bulging wallet and pulled out a huge wad of cash. "Five hundred," she stated. Will's mouth fell open and my eyes widened. "I've been saving up."  
  
"She never spends her money and always saves it. But I never knew she had this much!" I said in shock.  
  
"So, am I coming or not?" she demanded. Will just nodded and mumbled something to the extent of, 'wow that's a lot'. 


	8. *Angry Marina*

We walked down to the corner before I realized I had no idea where we were going. "Um, mind telling us where we're going Will?"  
  
"My old house," he said. "She might go back there looking for me or my dad." She being his mother. It seemed logical, but I wasn't sure.   
  
She was so afraid of those men. She didn't understand that Will wasn't there, so it seemed like it would be a possibilty for her to go back there. But, somehow, I knew that we wouldn't find her there.   
  
I nodded and trailed behind him. Meanwhile Sydney ran up from where she had been tying her shoe. "Marina?"  
  
"Yeah?!" I answered annoyed.  
  
"Are you really mad I came with you guys?" she asked sadly.   
  
"No, what ever gave you THAT idea," I retorted sarcastically.  
  
She let out her breath, shook her head, and walked faster. I felt a little bad, naturally. I wouldn't give in to feeling guilty though. 'It's not MY fault she's coming along.' I thought angrily. We stopped at the bus stop and sat on the bench. Sydney talked to Will with her head tilted to one side, like a sparrow. She acted like it was some feild trip and Will was just another boy to flirt with. Will actually seemed to be listening though... Normally he would just nod and look past her at a tree or something but his time he was listening intently. His eyes looking into hers trying to understand the meaning of her words. I looked away disgusted. The bus pulled up and I grabbed my pack and said a bit angrily, "Come on, let's go."  
  
Will looked up sharply at my harsh tone. He looked a bit confused but stood up and got on the bus. Syd walked over and was about to get on, but I cut her off and got on first. I followed Will down the bus' aisle and we found a seat near the back. Sydney squeezed in next to me and Will.  
  
  
a/n ok ok, i know. this is EXTREMELY short. i will post the rest later. i just thought that since i hadn't posted anything forever, something is better than noting... 


	9. I'm SORRY! *cries* i'm such a bad autho...

I am SOOOOOOOO sorry! I almost totally forgot about this story! *cries* I am such a bad author... :-( how could I forget! *bangs head on desk* I'm sorry! New part will be up soon! I promise! :::walks off mumbling about how mean I am to my fics::: 


	10. Will's House

a/n * cries* I'M SORRY! * sniffle* I'm so awful to you guys!  
  
We got to Will's old house and went up the steps. He pulled a key from behind a planter and unlocked the door. We stepped inside and looked around. Will stood there for a while before going upstairs and into his room, leaving me and Syd standing there. "Look Marina, I'm sorry! There's nothing we can do though. I'm here and I'm staying. If I go back now, mom will suspect something. She's probably woken up and realized we're not there." She was right of course, and I resented her for that. Will appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Come ON guys!" he said impatiently. I ran up the stairs next to him and followed him into his mother's room. The bed was rumpled and looked slept in. "We made the beds before we left. My mother had this thing about having everything neat and tidy. She was here, but isn't anymore."  
  
"How do you know your mom was here?" I asked. "It could have been someone else. A tramp that found an empty house and came in to rest."  
  
"No, it was her," he said bending down. "Look." I peered down at what he was pointing at, a small round ring. It was made of white gold and had a sapphire set in it. "It's my mum's. She never let this thing out of her sight. My dad gave it to her. She brought it with her when we left."  
  
"Well, why is it here then. If she never let it go. Also, why is the bed unmade is she couldn't stand to leave it that way?"  
  
"Because, someone or something took her away," he said looking at me.  
  
"Come ON! That's impossible. No one could get in. Besides, why would there not be any sign of it?"  
  
"But there is!" Sydney said from the doorframe. She motioned for us to follow. Once in the kitchen, she pointed at some muddy footprints on the tile. Then I realized something, the back door was open and a cold breeze blew in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom!" Will yelled. "Who took my mom?"  
  
"Calm down Will. We'll find out. Don't worry," I said.  
  
"Someone has my mom!"  
  
"I know, I know." Syd said. "We'll figure out who did it and get her back." We went to the living room and Will said we should get some sleep. "I'll go up to my room and you guys can sleep down here. I'll go see if we have any blankets or something." We nodded and he left the room.  
  
"What are we going to do!?" my sister asked. "Where are we going next?"  
  
"I don't know," I said putting my head in my hands. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning we woke up and went ate some crackers from my bag. Then, we went out to the back yard to see if there was anything to help us find Will's mom. We searched for an hour but didn't find anything. Finally, we sat down on the porch. I looked around, checking to see if we'd missed anything when I saw a shimmer in the air.  
  
"Will! Will, what IS that thing!" I asked frightened. Will stared at it in disbelief. He stood up and walked over to it, circling in.  
  
"It, it's a window!" he exclaimed.  
  
"A window!?" Syd and I cried.  
  
Will nodded excitedly. He peered through it and said, "I see some people. They have daemons." 


	11. inside the window

*a/n The story begins to take shape! Mwah hahahahaha! You know how I said Lyra will be in this story? Well, NOW do you understand how I'm going to make that happen. A few people were wondering how I would manage it, I was too! ^_^ Anyways, I figured out the story line and everything. I now know what is going to happen and how I'm going to end it. Typically I write whatever pops into my head but THIS TIME I planned it! I'm so proud! Ok, here we go.  
  
Will began to climb through the window. "Will! Wait I'm coming!" I called. "Me too!" Syd yelled. We went through the window and began exploring the town it opened up into. People began giving us odd looks and backing away. They paid no mind to Will. I realized something our daemons weren't visible! 


	12. The Van

"Will!" I whispered harshly. "Will!" He turned around.  
"What?" he asked. I pulled him aside into an alley, Sydney was right behind us.  
"In case you haven't noticed, our daemons aren't exactly you know, around...."  
He looked confused for a second then he realized what I was saying. "Uh oh.. Um, let's get back to my house. We can come back later once we've figured something out," he said regretfully. It must have killed him to have to go back. I nodded and we went back through. We all sat down on the grass to think.  
"What are we going to do?" Sydney asked.  
"I don't know," I said.  
"I never had this problem before..." Will said. "We can't really do anything."  
"You're right..." i said. Just then, we heard a crash from inside the house.  
"What was that?" I asked fearfully. We stood up and went up the wooden steps of the porch to the door.  
"Where'd Kirjava go?" Sydney asked. Will gasped in pain.  
"Ahh," he yelled falling to one knee holding his side.  
"Will, what's wrong?"  
"Kirjava, I have to find Kirjava!" he said in between gasps.  
Sydney nodded wide eyes and helped him up. They looked in through the door. I just stood frozen too scared to move. I hate to admit it, but I even thought of just running away and hiding. I watched as Will collapsed by a chair on the porch and Sydney sneaking inside. I still didn't move. I was trying to, but my legs wouldn't obey. I finally managed to get to Will who was waking up. He sat up as a sleek black form leapt onto his lap. "Kirjava!" he said relieved.  
"Wait! Where's Sydney!?" I said panicking. The cat turned it's yellow eyes towards me.   
"She's being taken away... The men who found me, they're taking her awat," Kirjava hissed.  
"SYDNEY!!!!!!!" I screamed jumping up and running into the house.   
It was odd to see a cat talking and even odder still to be told by a cat that your sister was being kidnapped. I came to the front door to find it swinging closed. I shoved it open just in time to see a white van pulling away. "SYDNEY!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
Will had run in and was out the door runnig after it. I followed him as fast as I could. I looked back to see Kirjava sitting serenely on the front step. Will and I stopped chasing the van and stood there on the road watching as my sister got farther and farther away. 


	13. Doubt then Hope

"Sydney," I said collapsing onto the sidewalk crying.  
  
"It'll be ok," Will said putting his arm around me.  
  
"No it won't!" I bawled. "Who were they anyways?" I looked at Will with my eyes full of tears.  
  
"One of them looked like the man from when I left my house for Oxford that night. The night I k- killed that man."  
  
"Why'd they take Sydney?"  
  
"I don't know," Will said sighing. "I was stupid! I should have just stayed at home. I could never have found my mom anyways," he said putting his head in his hands angrily.  
  
"No, I should have just stayed back. If I'd have done that Syd wouldn't have followed along and gotten taken by, by those men," I said quietly. Kirjava padded up alongside Will and sat down.  
  
"Will, Marina, it's already happened, we can't go back and change it. Just let it go. We need to find Sydney and Will's mom ok Marina?" Kirjava said evenly.  
  
"It's not ok! We can't do anything to find them! We're just two stupid kids who had no idea what we were getting ourselves into. My sister is GONE! The last time I really talked to her, I told her I didn't want her here. I wanted her to just leave me alone. And now, she's gone!" Kirjava lifted her head and looked at me with heartbreaking amber eyes.  
  
"What do you suggest we do then?" Kirjava stated.  
  
"I don't know," I said.  
  
"I propose we just go through the window. There's nothing we can do about Sydney really. We could call the police but then they'd question us and they might not even be able to find her. If we just go back into that window, we might be able to find out something about my mom, which might help us find Syd as well."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We went back through the house to the back yard and looked at the window helplessly.  
  
"We have to go through," I said. "But I'd call too much attention to us."  
  
"What can we do?" Will asked more to himself than to me. "Maybe. Oh I don't know," I exclaimed. "You had that angel. I have nothing."  
  
"Maybe not," Will replied. 


	14. The Village

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well," he began slowly, "Daemons don't usually talk to anyone except their person. So, if we just got you an, an animal or something that you carried with you until we got out of the village then."  
  
"That might work!" I exclaimed. "But, where are we getting an animal."  
  
"Pet shop," he said. I felt really stupid.  
  
"Of course," I said blushing.  
  
We pooled our money and bought a small bird, it was a parakeet with white and blue feathers. Looking back on it, that was a terrible plan. Well, we went back to Will's back yard and went through the window. I set the bird down on my shoulder willing it not to fly away. We wandered down the narrow street. It was a dirt road, and it'd been raining. The product of this was of course, mud. It was thick and sucked you shoes in, not wanting to let go. Despite the awful weather, people crowded the street. That wasn't too hard to do considering the size of the road, but it definitely made things harder when it came to getting around and staying clean and dry. The thing was, no one seemed to be worrying about that. A woman ran past us kicking up mud. Everyone seemed to be heading towards one area. I turned to look at Will and found, well nothing. He had disappeared.  
  
"Will?" I called. "Will?" I looked around anxiously. Where was he? I spun around as someone tapped my shoulder. It was him. I opened my mouth to say something but he gave me a look that silenced me.  
  
"We have to get out of here," he said, "now."  
  
"What? How come?"  
  
"Don't ask question right now," he said his eyes getting frantic. I nodded and we took off through the dense crowd. Suddenly, I froze. The bird was gone.  
  
'Forget the bird,' I told myself,'it doesn't matter.'  
  
I ran alongside Will and we made our way behind a pile of firewood, it was soaked from the rain. He crouched low and pulled me down beside him.  
  
"What is going o-," I began. He held his hand up and I quickly shut my mouth. He was looking through a chink in the pile of logs and observing the crowd. They kept crowding closer and closer to the thing in the center. Suddenly, I head a scream and the cluster of people scattered and chaos erupted. People started shoving each other, terror playing across their features. I bit my lip and looked at Will.  
  
"We have got to get out of this town, something's happened and-," Will said.  
  
"What though?" I asked cutting him off.  
  
"I'm not going to explain now!" he exclaimed. I must have looked pretty hurt because he softened.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we really have to get out of here." I nodded.  
  
"Ok," I said. We left the village carefully and without being noticed. Everyone was running around like chickens being chased with pitchforks. 


End file.
